


Vodka flavoured addiction

by WaywardStairs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Angst, Character Death, slightly oc roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardStairs/pseuds/WaywardStairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time she hit the bottle, it was at a party that one of her sleazy ex's took her to in the tenth grade. She was Roxy the fun couldn't care less but none the less smart ass chick. Sure she had some bad habits, though this became the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodka flavoured addiction

 

* * *

       The first time she hit the bottle, it was at a party that one of her sleazy ex's took her to in the tenth grade. She was Roxy the fun couldn't care less but none the less smart ass chick. Sure she had some bad habits but those only involved the occasional get high and the bad boyfriends, she never really drank, never saw the fun in being reduced to a toddler in a hazy state, but mainly because she watched her Mom, best selling author and terrible Mom, Rose Lalonde stumble around the secluded mansion mumbling about her regrets and bad choices. At the time (Roxy's first drink) she was dating a what is a widely known term of sleazy douchebag, his name was Cronus and she had a bad habit for bad boys. He smoked, he drank, hell he had a motorcycle and he was two years older than her. He was also the one who spoke the words "come on, loosen up, be fun". And every night she still looks back and wishes she never took the drink.

       Now in the present she's stumbling through the halls, at home hoping that the pictures on the wall wouldn't laugh at her. It started with a simple drink, you could say it evolved from her being irresponsible or "just a teenager" but its always something just a little sadder. That first drink rushed through her veins, a simple Martini, it lit her up, made her spark, she felt so alive, so warm, like she was the only one in the world and she loved it. She woke up feeling alone and terrible back home, with fuzzy memories of dumping her boyfriend and running off with her best friend Dirk to go bowling. The second time she stared down the neck of a bottle was when her mom left, sure she left a note saying "I've got to go Roxy, I have business, I'm leaving you the house be responsible, I'll send money, I don't know when I'll be back, Sincerely your mother Rose Lalonde", not even a proper goodbye, not even an I love you sweetie. She knew what the "business" was, her mom's alleged lover Kanaya, she's seen the love letters, with the I love you's and let's run away together's. She never saw mom again. She knew her mother never wanted a child, it was her father a man she heard was named John, who made Rose keep the child, he ran off with another mam a month after Roxy was born, ironic. The night her mother left was the night she felt so alone, she wanted to feel that spark, the ignition of her blood, to feel happiness in being alone, but all she felt was cold fire in her veins coursing through her system until she ws numb. Her name was Roxy and that was the start of her Vodka flavoured addiction.

       She passed through her tenth grade with caution, taking extra classes spending time with her best friends, Jane, Dirk and Jake. No one knew about her mom leaving, of course she got the fake signature mastered, she picked up extra classes like they were m&ms and she was starving. She graduated high school by the beginning of the eleventh grade, she was smarter than most though a clumsy blonde could be. Though every night before she started night class she poured herself a martini to loosen up and fuel up, to keep her going on three to two hours of sleep she got every night, of course she followed up vodka by five cups of coffee and a red bull. She made it through high school with a small bad habit nothing she thought was too bad, after all no one worried or asked about the black circles under her eyes or the slight sway in her step every morning, it couldn't be that bad. Her name was Roxy and she saw high school through watermelon cooler pink eyes.

          The first time she fell in love was right after graduating, Dirk her childhood best friend was still at Sburb high. They hung out as often as they could, he was the anime nerd and she was the computer chick, match made in heaven. She pulled out all stops to get him but he blew right past her and straight to Jake. She was the one who watched their friendship strain and crumble with each unsaid word and awkward conversation, and that's when he took them, Dirk stole Jake and Jane. He pulled them away from Roxy, and that's when she realized she was always alone and would always be alone. Her name was Roxy and she drank straight from the bottle while watching the whiskey coloured sunset.

           One day she stumbled, down into the cellar to find another bottle, she ran out of bed side vodka and dresser top gin. That's when she saw the shadows, her tainted blood flowed through her beating heart reminding her that she was still alive. The shadows swallowed her whole, and ripped through her head with cold claws and terrible thoughts, ice froze her blood, while fire ran through her stomach. Her name was Roxy and she woke up with gin tears running down her face and sweating chilled rum.

         One cold christmas, in the years of her isolation, she was sitting in white snow on the edge of her house, drinking her regrets from a martini glass. When she used her broken bottle to cut her broken veins, and tinted the snow red, she laid in the snow, wishing for her drinks to bring back that spark, the ignition she once felt, the feeling of being alone but happy,only then did she realize that she couldn't feel alone but happy after being alone and sad,after using her acid filled bottles to bring heat to her frozen soul. Her name was Roxy and she laid in the snow, Bloody Mary gushing from her veins and onto the white snow staining it with cherry vodka blood, during the tequila sunrise. Her name **WAS** Roxy Lalonde and this was the end of her Vodka flavoured addiction.

* * *

 


End file.
